The Guardian
by Missmishka
Summary: Lori is maybe the first to see what is between Daryl and Carol.  Extended scene from 2x01 "What Lies Ahead."  New chapter uploaded for post-"Pretty Much Dead Already" insight.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the way in which the cameras focus shifted during this scene in 2x01 "What Lies Ahead."

The Guardian, by MissMishka

DISCLAIMER: The usual warnings, I claim no ownership of these characters, they are simply borrowed with love and adoration from the original creators to have their stories embellished on a little more than the show may do. Not for any profit.

* * *

><p>Judging by what she'd seen of Carol's marriage, Lori suspected the other woman wasn't very knowledgeable about the male of the species. Despite being older, there was a definite lack of experience that left her oblivious to some things.<p>

Lori was far from proud of the experience she had, especially with Rick's return and the wedding band that seemed to burn her ring finger every day of late, but she had some knowing of the ways of men. She knew those protective instincts and overtures a man exhibited when they'd staked a claim. Recognized the silent devotion of a male watching over its mate.

Carol wouldn't know those signs, having been married to a male with no such urges. Protection was not something Ed Peletier would have provided for the women in his family without a cost and Lori had no stomach to wonder at that cost to either of the Peletier females. But Lori knew and Lori saw.

He was subtle about it. Surprised her greatly in that fact and in his choosing of the widow and her little girl. Never would have pictured him as a family sort. Not that he'd come forward to fill the role and she wasn't above calling him on that fact as they all stopped to let Carol have the rest she silently requested by sitting on this fallen tree. This role of leading that Rick and she had been thrust in to being was not desirable at times like now.

"Honey," Lori began to state her piece as she sat down herself, "I can't imagine what you're going through and I would do anything to stop it, but you have gotta stop blaming Rick," she said firmly to Carol as their eyes me. "It is in your face _every_ time you look at him. And when Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second," she reminded the other woman emphasizing her point even as Carol looked away. "I don't know that any of us," her focus deliberately shifted to the man propped with such seeming carelessness against a nearby tree, "would have gone after her the way he did."

She could sense his wanting to argue that point, but wisely moved her gaze to Glenn and Andrea to get her point across to everyone as she continued.

"Or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it _any_ differently," Lori pressed Carol to accept these truths and the other woman obviously could not fault them. "Anybody?"

Daryl's gaze locked with hers and the challenge in both their eyes was obvious. Lori knew in that moment that they were each guarding their own, she openly in defense of Rick's character and his a silent vigil over Carol. The distinct difference between the two came to her in that moment. Lori was using words. She knew from the steely glint in that unflinching blue gaze that if her words or any actions overstepped and threatened to hurt the widow in any way, that he'd not hesitate to put her name on an arrow from his bow.

The knowledge didn't give the Sheriff's wife any fear for her life or safety. Oddly enough, she found some comfort in it.

Hope, even.

For in that silent exchange she knew any burden that the grieving mother may be to the group wasn't going to have to be shouldered by Rick. The redneck didn't seem all that strong on the surface, but Lori knew that he and only he would carry Carol's weight, no matter how heavy it would become if they weren't able to find Sophia.


	2. Chapter 2

Set the morning after 2x07, I've been haunted by the idea of Carol and nightmares, but just knew writing it from within the grieving mother would prove too much for me, so the idea of taking the outside view returned and Lori was glad to give her perspective once more.

* * *

><p>Lori and Andrea both looked on helplessly as Rick tried to calm and restrain the grieving mother. Carol was lost in whatever nightmare she'd woken with and the screams simply would not stop.<p>

The way in which the woman wailed for her lost child drew Lori's hand to her own stomach to lie with hesitant protectiveness over the new life developing there.

"She's going to draw every Walker within a hundred miles down on us if she doesn't stop," Andrea exaggerated the radius a bit, but voiced the same concern that they all had.

Sensing that the blonde was leaning toward the same action Shane had encouraged, that of forcibly shutting the other woman up, Lori bit her lip and turned to exit the RV. Her steps took her to the edge of the camp so her eyes could scan the edge of the woods she knew he had gone into at the break of dawn.

She cursed the fool for having slipped off at such a vital time, but knew she'd say nothing when he returned. The role he was taking on here was one she'd known he wasn't altogether suited for, but she was grateful someone was willing to make the effort.

"Do you think she'd settle down for me?"

"No, baby," Lori answered her son, wrapping an arm around Carl's shoulders without taking her eyes from the forest. "She'll be glad to see you later, though, after she's settled."

They stood there for a few minutes and she sensed Carl squinting off in the same direction her eyes were scanning.

"What are you waiting for?"

The answer broke into the clearing at just that moment and the relief she felt had Lori's arm clenching for a moment around her son before she released him. It was obvious that the sounds from the camper had carried across the distance from the way the man was running to cross the open field. Lori wanted to both warn and scold him, but he raced past her before she could even think of words to speak.

In the brief moment it took her to follow him into the Winnebago, Daryl Dixon had already managed to push Rick aside and take over the attempts to control the other woman's grief.

Andrea and Rick both stared on in amazement as the redneck knelt on the bed and took hold of Carol's violently twisting and tear streaked face. Lori, though, simply moved to her husband's side and took his hand to urge him out. She knew that this moment needed privacy and was all to happy to give it to them, as just the touch of those hands on her face had already quieted the grieving woman more than any other attempt.

Silently, Lori ushered the observers from the camper. She cast one last look back, though, and almost smiled at the awkward way that Daryl froze when Carol suddenly threw her arms around him and sought his shoulder as the place for her lessening tears.

She stepped down and quietly shut the door to the RV behind her, letting her hand rest against the metal for a moment as she gave thanks that she had been right. For whatever reasons he had, Daryl had chosen Carol as his and he'd see to her as the situation needed.

The man might not know how to comfort, but Lori knew that he was willing to learn. He'd make mistakes, as he had by leaving to hunt that morning, but maybe she could help him with the little things like that.


End file.
